


"well, on a good day..."

by xenaamazon



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaamazon/pseuds/xenaamazon
Summary: summary? what summary??inspired by the time harry wore a kilt on stage, and my favorite jokethat's all you get for a summary, sorry folks





	"well, on a good day..."

trisha walked into harry’s dressing room, two clemintines and a banana in hand. “i have that fruit you requested,” she said as she closed the door. harry was just pulling his waist coat on, but he shot her a look through the mirror.

“you could at least knock you know, i am getting dressed.” trisha cocked an eyebrow at him, he knew full well that the risk of someone seeing him undressed was slim to none, and he certainly had never been bashful around her. he smiled wide at her response and was rewarded with a smirk and a chuckle as she made her way over to him. “if you could put those in my sporran i would greatly appreciate it.” she grabbed the sporran that was sitting on the small dressing table and put the fruit in. 

she grabbed her purse and pulled out her lipstick and very carefully traced a thick layer of it on her lips. harry cocked his eyebrow at her as he buttoned up his waist coat, “since when do you wear lipstick to one of the shows?” she smiled brightly at him as she replaced the cap and set the lipstick down next to harry’s sporran.

“i was just thinking,” she turned around and traced her finger down his jaw line and neck, slowly tracing down his front, “about my favorite joke. have i ever told it to you?” he grabbed her hand when it was somewhere around his navel, he didn’t have time for this, and he certainly didn’t want to go on stage in a kilt sporting a hard on. 

“trish, darling, will you just help me with my jacket?”

her eyebrows rose in mock shock, “does the great comic harry styles not want to hear a perfectly themed joke for the evening?” she shifted her weight closer to him and placed her free hand on his hip, her thumb rolling small circles across the fabric of his kilt. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, she was already getting to him and she hadn’t really done anything yet. it was the tone in her voice, and that bright red lipstick that she almost never wore, mixed with her gentle touches in just the right spots was causing him to sport a semi and he knew that it wouldn’t take much more from her until he was fully hard and in big trouble. he also didn’t want to start the show frustrated because trisha had been teasing him.

“what’s the joke?”

“and englishman and a scotsman were talking one day and the englishman says, ‘i’ve always wondered, what does a scotsman wear under a kilt?’ the scotsman thought about it for a moment,” she moved her hand from his hip and ghosted it across his cock causing it to twitch and harry let out a low groan. trisha responded by running her hand further down until she found the hem of his kilt and traced her fingers along the inside of this thigh.

“trisha…” 

“’well, on a good day… lipstick.” she took him in her hand and slowly moved it up and down his length. he shook his head slightly even as he rolled his hips into her hand, clearly wanting more. “we have time harry, and you can pay me back after the show.”

“don’t tease me, and don’t make a mess.” 

trisha was on her knees before harry finished his sentence, and gave him a wink before disappearing under his kilt. she gave his tip a light kiss before flicking her tongue across it. he hissed as she carefully ran the tip of her tongue around him, teasing him even more than usual.

“trish, i’m not joking we don’t have ti-fuck” without warning she took him all the way down to the hilt, her throat tightening around him as her tongue moved from side to side. he leaned forward and held onto the edge of the dressing table with one hand while the other rested on the back of her cloth covered head. she stayed there for a moment before pulling back off him slowly, her hand following in her mouths wake, until she was at his tip once again. she ran her tongue around his tip faster this time before taking him in her mouth again, this time working up a quick rhythm. 

he watched as she moved along him under his kilt and for a brief moment he wondered if it was a similar visual to what she had when he went down on her while she was wearing a skirt. she took him all the way down again, this time placing one of her hands on the top of his thigh while the other began to massage his balls, giving gentle little tugs from time to time. she pulled off him about halfway before taking him fully again, and began to work him at a slower pace. “fuck, trisha,” he said it through gritted teeth, trying to not be too loud but knowing that he was quickly becoming undone. she ran her nails along his thigh and he held her down for a moment as he felt his orgasm build, as soon as he let up his hold on her she pulled off him until just his tip was in her mouth, her hand returned to his cock and she jerked at him quickly as she lapped around him, her other hand working his balls until finally he felt himself cum in her mouth. she slowed her movements until she felt the last of him pour into her mouth.

she carefully pulled the rest of the way off of him as he pulled his kilt back over her head. she looked up at him and slowly opened her mouth to show him his cum pooled on her tongue before she swallowed it. her lipstick was smeared and he looked down at his softening cock to see himself marked with it, a bright red ring around his base. “i think,” he said, smiling at her as she stood up and reached for some tissues to fix her lipstick and wipe off her fingers which had also been marked, “i think that’s my absolute favorite joke.”

she grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging and he quickly remembered exactly why she had been so quick. he lowered his kilt and took the jacket from her and put it on as she grabbed the sporran and helped him put it on. “now, try not to jump around too much, styles, otherwise your fans are going to know exactly how good of a day it is.”


End file.
